


Adicción

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay momentos en los que uno se deja arrastrar por sus instintos, pero cuando se siente la necesidad de escapar uno no siempre puede hacerlo solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adicción

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).



Hay momentos en los que uno se deja arrastrar por sus instintos, pero cuando se siente la necesidad de escapar uno no siempre puede hacerlo solo.  
  
Chocar, eso era todo lo que hacían. No era una simple batalla.   
Aquello era un enfrentamiento frontal de los dos, sin defensas y cargando con todo lo que tenían. No ganaban, no perdían. No cedían, ninguno de los dos daba un paso atrás.   
  
Y dolía.  
  
No podían ser coherentes cada vez que estaban juntos. Solo tenían una forma de comunicarse, esa sola forma, y dolía.  
  
Miro el relajado bulto a su lado.   
Los cabellos negros esparcidos sin sentido en la almohada. La quieta respiración que tanto le gustaba acelerar. Aquella mano descansaba, sin tensión, hacia su lado invitándolo a tomarla suavemente.  
  
Le desesperaba tenerlo allí, así, tan indefenso, dispuesto a dejarlo todo a su lado.  
  
Dolía.  
  
Apartó la vista de él y la fijó en el otro lado de la habitación, donde todavía sus ropas estaban dispersas.  
  
Cerró los ojos por un instante y dio alcance a su varita sin moverse.  
  
Respiró profundamente mientras aferraba con fuerza su arma.  
  
Solo una palabra... y todo acabaría.  
  
Los esperanzadores ojos de Harry miraban fijamente aquella punta que lo señalaba.  
  
Soltando toda la respiración de golpe deshizo la postura, quedándose inclinado sobre sí mismo en la cama.  
  
El calor de la mano de Harry contrastaba fuertemente con el frío de su espalda.   
Pronto, todo su cuerpo se vio rodeado por la agobiante calidez del moreno.  
  
Siempre dolía.


End file.
